


My Heart’s Just a Hooligan (He’ll Tear You Apart)

by SilverBull333



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Simi literally fits everything, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBull333/pseuds/SilverBull333
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian have always been close, so when Sebastian suddenly becomes extremely distant Kimi is confusedTitle from ‘Hooligan’ by MÉLOVIN





	My Heart’s Just a Hooligan (He’ll Tear You Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came in my “Post Eurovision Depression” state, where I’ve been listening to every song Spotify has to offer by my favourite artist from this year, MÉLOVIN from Ukraine. I was listening to one of the songs, ‘Hooligan’, when I had a full-on prompt brainwave, conveniently fitting Simi yet again (I stand by my statement that Simi literally fits everything). So then this happened XD

It’s no secret that media day is Kimi’s least favourite part of the race weekend – anyone could vouch for that. Normally, though, he has a barrier, a red-clad buffer in the form of Sebastian stopping him from giving up and retreating to his motor home. Today, however, much to Kimi’s confusion, Seb is nowhere to be seen. Heads turn in the paddock as a solitary Kimi pokes around almost everywhere, even asking some of his fellow drivers if they’ve seen the German, but to no avail. Slightly defeated, Kimi heads back to his motorhome, only pausing once when he sees a flash of red that turns out to be a member of the Ferrari crew.

He didn’t understand where Sebastian had gone at all – if there had been a problem, or some kind of strategy meeting, the team would have told him, yet the few members of the Ferrari strategy crew he stumbled across had as much of an idea as he did as to his teammate’s location. So how had Seb pulled off this stunt and just disappeared?

Picking up his phone, he realises one of the team has messaged him, telling him that it was fine, they’d found Sebastian, he’d done his media duties and also not to forget the team meeting later.

“Bwoah,” Kimi mutters to himself, a mixture of relief that Sebastian was okay and annoyance that yet again he would have to go and face the outside world. Despite his feeling of dread, he can’t deny the small spark of curiosity that he may just be able to figure out where Sebastian was this morning.

***

The team meeting wasn’t anything new, just the same reminders of things that must be done to ensure that the two prancing horses can lock out the front row. After the closing remarks, Kimi turns around to speak to Sebastian, only to find the German already making a beeline for the exit. With another subtly muttered “bwoah”, Kimi gets up to try and intercept the exit of his teammate.

“Oh, um, Kimi,” Seb stutters, realising who’s in front of him, “hi. Um, hi.”

“Where were you earlier?” Kimi even surprises himself with how blunt that comes out.

“Oh, um, nothing important,” Seb mumbles, head hung like a child receiving a telling off.

 “Well you could have said something!” Kimi could hear his voice rising, earning him a few shocked and puzzled looks from some of the mechanics stood vaguely within earshot, yet knew he had no control over it.

“Oh, um-” Seb continues to stall.

“I was worried about you Seb!” Kimi blurts out in frustration, embarrassment worming its way through him as he realises what he just said.

“Really?” Seb looks up at Kimi, the tiniest flicker of something dancing behind his sad eyes.

“Look, don’t worry about it.” Kimi sighs.

“Kimi…” Seb starts, but falters slightly. “I need to talk to you. Could we…”

“Go back to the motorhomes?” Kimi can instantly tell that whatever Seb needs to say is not something that should be common knowledge to their current company, many of whom are known to be partial to a good piece of gossip or two.

“Yes. Yes please.”

***

When they arrive at his motorhome, Kimi doesn’t hesitate to pick up the conversation.

“So, what was it you wanted to say about your disappearing act earlier?”

“Did you really mean it?” Seb says, a pained expression on his face.

“Mean what?”

“That you were worried about me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be worried? You’re my teammate, and damn it Seb, you’re my best friend. Now spill.” Again, Kimi is confused at the words that are so unlike him that seem to be passing his lips.

“Um…”

“ _Sebastian,_ ” Kimi says, a mixture of reassuring and firm.

“WellIreallylikeyoubutnotjustasafriendandIdon’twanttoruinwhatwehaveandIdon’twanttohurtyouandI’mscaredyou’llrejectmeI’veneversaidthatoutloudbeforeohgod.” When the words come, they spill out of Seb’s mouth at an alarming pace.

“Seb,” Kimi says calmly, trying to process the jumble of words, “Slower. Calm down.”

“Kimi, I like you. More than a friend. I really have done for a long time. But the more I liked you like that, the more I felt it would hurt you if I told you and possibly ruin our friendship. So it was easier to just hide from you, to distance myself. I thought I would be able to do it gradually, so you wouldn’t notice, but this morning I just wimped out and hid from you. I know how much you hate media day too. I’m sorry.”

Kimi doesn’t know what to say. Had his teammate really just admitted, in his own roundabout way, that he loved him? Or was this just a prank to unearth the part of Kimi that he’d pushed down ages ago, that only seemed to resurface in a moment of blind panic today? Kimi takes a sharp breath as he realises that Sebastian is probably the sincerest person he knows, and that if his teammate can come to terms with his feelings, then it’s only right that he can as well.

“Seb…” Kimi says, trailing off when he realises he just doesn’t know what to say.

“Oh god, I’ve ruined everything haven’t I, oh I knew this would-”

Sebastian is silenced by a soft kiss on the cheek from his teammate.

“I really hope that says everything,” Kimi murmurs in Seb’s ear, their proximity to one another not lost on either man.

His mind whirring, Sebastian finds it hard to muster a coherent response, so does the only thing he can think of, and kisses Kimi back.

After a few moments, Kimi finally breaks the silence.

“No more running from me?”

“No more running from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
